


I got you, B.

by cinty2000



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/pseuds/cinty2000
Summary: It's a cute fan art of Batman and Robin.Dick will always try to make Bruce smile even if he has to do it the hard way.
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	I got you, B.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctulier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this fan art for a friend because I discovered that she loves BruDick as much as I do.
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> And I'm sorry for the quality of the images. That’s why I would like AO3 to allow us to use images from our gallery :(


End file.
